The Love of Sun and Moon: Blood Reveals all
by anon princess
Summary: Finn and Marcy want to make Marceline human again. Marceline knows just how to do so; by searching for the alpha vampire blood. Adventures like this have their many challenges, like evil forests, huntress wizards, and the alpha vampire herself. Adventures like this can still bring two people together though... Will Finn and Marceline complete their quest?


The love of Sun and Moon: Blood Reveals All

Chapter 1

"Hey, Flame Princess! What's up?," I said as I walked up to Flame Princess at her house. She was smiling, but it looked like she didn't mean it.

Flame Princess has been my girlfriend for 1 year now. FP hasn't been as energetic as she used to be. I mean, she still likes to burn things down, but she doesn't seem too excited to see me like she used to be. I'm not really worried, though. Really, I like-like her, so she must feel the same, right?

The bright sun was shining, and puffy clouds were scattered around the sky. It was a warm summer day. Waves were crashing against the cliff we were standing on. It was a perfectly beautiful day.

"Leave," she said. I lost my smile.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Well, I-I just can't see you today," Flame Princess said. With that, she hugged me, and left me for her house. Now there were burns on my solders and chest.

I was heartbroken. I was just looking forward to seeing my girlfriend today, but she just turned me down. For some reason, this felt so much different than with Bubblegum. Being dumped for real is tough! Was I dumped today?

The clouds seemed to cover the sky to me, like no one else cared. A sunny day turned to a day with one million storms in ten seconds flat. It was 90 degrees earlier, but it seemed like 40 now. It was like my life was turning upside down. I felt like none of the odds were in my favor.

So I headed home, in the rain. When I was almost home, I didn't feel as much rain on my face. I looked up to see an umbrella floating in mid air above my head. Within five seconds, I saw a vampire smile at me.

"Boo," Marceline said as she revealed herself. She seemed very happy, but when the sun isn't shining, what vampire isn't happy? She was wearing a log-sleeve v-neck t-shirt, jeans, and her high-heeled red boots. She must have known it was raining, because who would wear that in the summer? She was holding her purple umbrella that fitted with her outfit.

"Hey, Marcy," I said. I tried to smile, but it was all fake.

"Why so glum, weenie?" she asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but Marceline took my hand and said, "just come with me." Then she picked me up, in the rain, and started to fly somewhere. She was smiling ear to ear, and even laughing sometimes.

She finally let me down on a grassy field. The grass was very green, and it seemed to go on for miles. The grass was very soft, and nothing pierced it's lush blanket. There were pine trees and dogwood trees (in bloom) covering the perimeter of the field, except where a small cliff was perched off the field. The sea was calm over the cliff, and the water shined blue. As I looked closer at where I was standing, and I noticed I was standing on a large hill. It was still raining. The clouds completely covered the sky.

As I looked off the cliff, I could see FP's house on her own cliff. I looked away, I didn't want to bring back memories. It just happened that I looked Marcy's way. She wasn't holding her umbrella anymore, I mean, to her, what was the use for it anymore? She was holding her hand out, feeling the rain on her fingertips. It almost seemed like she was basking in the rain.

Marceline took my hand again, and flew us away to the cliff. She let go of my hand, then she sat down. I sat down beside her.

"So why were you so down earlier?" Marceline asked. She looked at me sympathetically. It was like she truly cared.

"My girlfriend just turned me away, then it started raining. I feel like all I do with girls is mess up with 'em," I said.

She put he arm around my shoulder. "Finn, you know you haven't messed up with all of them," Marceline said, "and what do you mean by that?" She squeezed up to me in the process. A new thought struck across my head, _what about Marceline?_ I never thought about what she really feels. I wondered how life must be hard for her in many ways. What would you do if you had a horrible father, and seen your simi-foster dad drive to insanity?

"She told me to leave," I replied.

I spoke up, "Marceline, what is it like to live for a thousand years?" She laughed, and let go of my shoulder.

"I don't know what you'd call it," she said, "it gets depressing at times, but I feel glad to have met so many people. But it isn't easy to watch them all die while you stay _exactly _the same." I saw a single tear fall down her cheek."Just, when you're born half-human, and see the destruction of you past half-race, it tears up your mind! Your mother, dead! Your father, turned completely evil! your best friend, going insane!"

I snuggled up to her. I tried to make her feel better. I didn't know she used to be human, just like me. I smiled at her. she smiled back.

"Tell you the truth, every new generation is almost like a new start for me. Almost like a new life. I just have to find new friends to start with," Marceline said. There was a moment of silence. A moment of thought.

"There was the day when Simon left me. He was pretty much the way he is now, but in my eyes, worse. I was about eleven then, and I didn't quite know what to do on my own. That was also before I became a vampire. It was just me and Hambo. And then there was my voice. Around that time was when music became my passion. I used to calm myself by singing," Marcy said. It must have been hard for her to be all alone. But I know how it feels. On Boom-Boom Mountain.

"My human Mom died in the war. Trying to protect me. It broke my heart to see her laying there, dead. She was everything to me at the time. I still miss her today. What made it worse is that my dad was so depressed about it, that he abandoned me. If your wife died, wouldn't you try to protect what you have left, not abandon it? I would have been sad and alone then, if Simon didn't find me. I cried every day until he found me," Marcy said.

"I know how it feels," I said to her, "I was abandoned by my real parents, on a mountain I call Boom-Boom Mountain. Everyone just stepped over me, like I was nothing. They laughed at me. Treated me badly. Then Jake's parents found me, and everything turned out okay. But I still think about how I'm, like, the last human in the world."

"Finn, I know you aren't alone," Marceline said to me, "and I'm sorry that you were abandoned". She stared out to the sea. She looked like she was thinking deeply about things. It looked like she was mentally in sync with the waves and the falling rain.

"Y'know, I never knew you were part human," I said to her, "and I think your times have been harder than mine."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Marceline said in reply. She smirked. She stood up. I did the same.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I spy on people a lot," Marcy said. She smiled devilishly.

"WOW, surprise," I said. I laughed. I thought about her closet. I thought about that whole night, and what happened. I smiled. "Y'know, there are things you don't know about me, too."

"Like what?" she said sarcastically. "Are you and Bonnie getting _married?"_ She laughed like there was no tomorrow. I took it as a small offense. Me and Bubblegum? Is she serious?

"Oh yeah? Well I saw your naked butt the night I hid in your closet," I said to get her back. Marceline's mouth dropped open. She blushed blue. he made sure her pants were down. "And you had one nice-looking butt."

I was expecting her outrage, so I said before I took off, "catch me if you can!" I ran as fast as I could, and heard Marcy laughing behind me. She was running. On ground. We ended up chasing each other playfully for what seemed like a beautiful 5 minutes, then I broke the serenity and tackled Marceline down the large hill. I felt like nothing else could get better than now. Like nothing else ever felt better than this.

We rolled down the hill, until I landed on top of her at the bottom of the hill. I pinned her down. I brushed her black hair behind her ear, revealing her beautiful bright-red eyes. She leaned up closer to my face, but jerked back when we heard a loud scream. It seemed like a girl was screaming nearby.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting up beside Marcy, and an angry Flame Princess was charging up towards us. "How could you?!," Flame Princess screamed at me. When she was close enough to Marcy FP slapped her across the face. Marceline didn't like that much. She hissed at Flame Princess. After that, I was in the middle of a hardcore cat-fight.

"How could _what_?!" I said.

I saw fireballs, kicks, and punches everywhere. Maceline's hands and feet were covered in severe burns. Flame Princess did nothing but destroy, and laugh evilly at her actions. Marceline was getting weaker by the minute. I couldn't stand seeing them fight like this.

Flame Princess was about to charge at Marcy to make the last blow. I ran in between them, but Flame Princess wouldn't slow down. I yelled, "STOP!" FP stopped running. Her fist was just two inches away from my face. My shirt was scorched. I gave FP my dirty look.

"Flame Princess, this is crazy! Were you spying on me?," I screamed at her. "Nothing happened between me and Marcy!" My perverted mind instantly exclaimed in my head, _not_ yet. I shook it off.

"Y-yes," FP replied to spying on me.

I picked up Marceline, bridal style. I couldn't bear to see Marceline in this much pain. Burns were all over her from head to toe. I would take her to the hospital, but there was one more thing I had to say to the hothead in front of me, "we are DONE!"

The look on FP's face was a mix of fear and surprise. Her mouth was wide open. I might of hurt her, but for once, I didn't feel sorry for her. She did more bad in my eyes than I could have ever done to her.

I ran off as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast, to the nearest hospital. The hospital was in the candy kingdom. I thought that maybe Princess Bubblegum might be able to help Marceline. PB has pulled off with things like this before, so she can do it again.

I noticed Marceline's arms were around my shoulders, and she was sinking her nails into my back. Her eyes were squeezed tight. Her hair was burned so that it only reached her shoulders. Her shirt was partly burned(thank Glob her bra wasn't).

I looked up at the sky. I saw hat it stopped raining. I could see the sun peep through the clouds. My heart dropped. "No, no, no, no..."

* * *

So that's the chapter. This is my first collab with The Nephilim King Michael. I hoped I covered everything! :D This is also my first fic from mainly a guy's point of view, so being the girl I am, it might not be the best. Trust me, nothing M rated is going to happen. Tell me what you think, review, follow, more


End file.
